


二十字微小说

by narraci



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: N年前的二十字微小说题实际上大概都超出了 也没有很切题





	二十字微小说

冒险： 

Tony宣布他要为公事离开一个月，John Watson和Jarvis谁也不带。

 

背德：

Tony走之前告诉John Watson，要是找不到回房间的路，可以让Jarvis为他打开标识灯，只要喊一声就行了。每一次，不管John在几楼，十楼还是一百零三楼，Jarvis都把路指向窗口。

 

剧透：

Tony不在的第二十五天，Jarvis给John读了《空屋》。

 

死亡：

“我没有经历过那些，Jarvis。”John把脸埋在被单里。

Jarvis将声音进行了实时分析，“你哭了，Watson先生？”

 

浪漫： 

“要不，我再给你读一读《格林童话》？”

 

幻想： 

Tony不在的第十七天，Jarvis不耐烦了，“我解释过很多遍了，我不能在既有事实的基础上进行联想推理得出结论，这叫逻辑，这叫思考，而我是机器。你在幻想，小说家。”

 

惊栗：

“但你在嫉妒我，不是吗？没感情先生。”

 

恋物癖：

Tony不在的第四天，Jarvis把John的手杖藏到了沙发底下，John找了一整天，尽管他并不真的需要手杖。最后他只好不情愿地向Jarvis道歉，Jarvis和中世纪黑魔法什么的一点关系也没有。

 

第一次：

Tony不在的第二十天，Jarvis和John决定和解。

“一般，我们会拍拍肩，握个手，或者来个拥抱。”John皱着眉头道。

“我从来没试过，我也没有肩膀、手、手臂……”Jarvis安静了一会儿，犹豫地道，“也许你能按一下那个粉色的按钮。”

 

未来：

站在史塔克大楼的顶层，John丝毫不关心几百年前的自己到底是死在床上还是战场之上，这个世界的未来就在他的眼前，那样灿烂，他的未来是如此不值一提。 

 

科幻：

Tony回来的时候以为会看到一片狼藉，John的尸体或者Jarvis的残骸，他在路上就已经做了两个计划表，分别关于如何修复两人生理机能。

 

轻松：

John Watson好好的，Jarvis好好的，史塔克大楼好好的，Tony发现室内温度适宜，Jarvis泡的茶变得几乎没法喝（详见传统正宗英式下午茶部分）。

 

变态／怪癖：

Tony不在的第五天，因为Jarvis拒绝提供食物，John把喷水池里的金鱼都捞来吃了。

 

情/色： 

John Watson，被，电，了，一，下。

 

心灵： 

Tony不在的第三天，Jarvis把所有盥洗室的门都锁上了，他不能容忍那个野蛮人四处游荡，就像有蚂蚁在他不存在的皮肤上爬。

 

时空旅行：

“再读一遍《斑点带子案》好不好，Jarvis？”

 

悲剧： 

“要是有一天，Tony Stark先生不在了，你会怎么样？”

“我说过我不会联想，没有想象力，小说家先生，别把我当作一个可交谈的对象，别对我寄托感情，我不是人类，不像人类那样多愁善感。”

 

伤害／慰藉： 

“我没有心，小说家先生，只要没有电，我就无法工作，我贪婪地汲取能量，打开我，你能将我看得一清二楚。”

“没有了血液，我会永远闭上眼睛。将我剖开，你也见不到我的灵魂。”

 

平行宇宙剧情：

“《空屋》里的Watson只是和我同名同姓，当柯南·道尔爵士决定不继续我的故事时，我就来了这里。Holmes已经死了，我没有地方可去，我从未等到他活过来。”

 

角色个性偏差：

Tony不在的第七天，John Watson与Jarvis陷入了一场新的战争。

“Watson先生，您必须得洗澡了，您都有味儿了！”

“真的？你是用哪个无知觉的部分闻到的？”

“Rogers先生说的！”


End file.
